1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to a color filter substrate and an LCD panel that have high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is constituted by a color filter substrate, a thin-film transistor array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the foregoing two substrates. Generally, a design rule must be followed when disposing the relative positions of a light shielding layer, color filter patterns, spacers, and so on in the color filter substrate. The design of the color filter patterns and the spacers usually adopts the three methods shown in FIGS. 1-3 illustrated below.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional color filter substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a color filter substrate 100 includes a light shielding layer 110 and a plurality of color filter patterns 120. The light shielding layer 110 defines a plurality of light shielding regions BM and a plurality of sub pixel regions G on the color filter substrate 100. The color filter patterns 120 adopt a striped pattern design and cover the light shielding regions BM and the sub pixel regions G neighboring to the light shielding regions BM consecutively. A plurality of spacers PS is disposed on the color filter patterns 120 in the light shielding regions BM.
It should be noted that when disposing the color filter patterns 120 and the spacers PS, distances d1, d2 between the spacers PS and the color filter patterns 120, distances d3 between the spacers PS and the sub pixel regions G, and distances d4 between the two spacers PS should be considered. Thus, the first method has to consider the interconnection between different distances d1, d2, d3, d4, thereby resulting in a complicated design. Moreover, in order to dispose the spacers PS, a lot of space (such as the space required for the distances d3) is occupied in the horizontal direction.
FIG. 2 is a schematic top view of another conventional color filter substrate. Referring to FIG. 2, a color filter substrate 102 is similar to the color filter substrate 100, thus the same components are denoted with the same notations and the descriptions thereof are omitted hereinafter. In the color filter substrate 102, an island-shaped pattern design is adopted; that is, the color filter patterns 120 are only disposed on the sub pixel regions G. On the other hand, the spacers PS are directly disposed on the light shielding layer 110 in the light shielding regions BM.
Notably, when disposing the color filter patterns 120 and the spacers PS, a width D of each spacer PS, distances d5, d6 between the spacers PS and the color filter patterns 120, and distances d7, d8 between edges of the sub pixel regions G and the color filter patterns 120 should be taken into consideration. In the second method, the interconnection between different distances d5˜d8 varies greatly so as to result in a complicated design. Additionally, in order to dispose the spacers PS, a lot of space (such as the space required for the distances d5, d6) is occupied in the horizontal direction.
FIG. 3 is a schematic top view of another conventional color filter substrate. Referring to FIG. 3, a color filter substrate 104 is similar to the color filter substrate 100, thus the same components are denoted with the same notations and the descriptions thereof are omitted hereinafter. In the color filter substrate 104, the color filter patterns 120 adopt a cavity design. Specifically, the color filter patterns 120 generally cover the light shielding regions BM and the sub pixel regions G neighboring to the light shielding regions BM consecutively. Especially, a portion of each color filter pattern 120 in each light shielding region BM is removed (excavating inwardly) to form a groove 122 respectively. On the other hand, the spacers PS are directly disposed in the grooves 122 respectively and disposed on the light shielding layer 110.
Notably, when disposing the color filter patterns 120 and the spacers PS, distances d9, d10 between edges of the spacers PS and edges of the grooves 122, and distances d11 between edges of the sub pixel regions G and the color filter patterns 120 should be taken into consideration. Consequently, the third method also requires the consideration of the interconnection between different distances d9˜d11, thereby resulting in a complicated design. Furthermore, in order to dispose the spacers PS favorably, a lot of space (such as the space required for the distances d9) is occupied in the horizontal direction.
In light of the foregoing, the color filter substrates 100, 102, 104 occupy a lot of space in the horizontal direction, and this leads to low optical quality and an increase in material cost. As a result, the fabrication of a color filter substrate and an LCD panel with high resolution is unfavorable.